Sick in Korea - the appendix
by silverwingedharpist
Summary: Hawkeye Pierce and his fellow Surgeons may think themselves invulnerable, but even Doctors and nurses get sick sometimes. When Hawkeye gets sick he needs his friends, old and new, to help him though it.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately I don't own M*A*S*H or any of it's characters. I'd really appreciate reviews, I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive. I hope you enjoy.**

"Hawkeye, wake up!" Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce was jolted awake by someone shaking his shoulder roughly.

"What's happening?" He asked sleepily reaching for the red bathrobe that was hanging over his bed.

"Incoming wounded" explained BJ pulling on his shorts. Pierce groaned and reached for his own clothes, pulling them on slowly and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He winced, feeling a slight pull on his stomach.

"You alright?" Asked BJ, noticing his friend's discomfort.

"Fine" answered Hawkeye "think I pulled a muscle last night."

"Well that's what you get for chasing after nurses" Said BJ with a grin.

"They needed the exercise!"

"Sounds like you did too"

Major Frank Burns shot the two Captains a glare as he left the Swamp, muttering under his breath.

"Come on Hawk, time to go save some more teenagers."

"I'll just be a minute Beej." Hawkeye stretched and winced again, his hand darting to his side.

"You sure you're Ok Hawk? You look kinda pale."

"I'm fine, just tired."

"We better get a move on or all the good ones will be taken" said BJ with a grim look on his face. Hawkeye followed him slowly, massaging his side as he went.

* * *

The O.R was busy, It was a very hot day and almost everyone was in a bad mood, nurses were dashing around, and there was more noise than usual as Frank barked at the nurses and tried unsuccessfully to suck up to Margaret and BJ teased him mercilessly. One voice however, was much quieter than usual.

"Pierce, are you alright son?" asked Colonel Potter, "You seem awfully quiet today."

"I'm fine colonel, just hot and tired that's all"

"Sorry son, there's no rest for the wicked."

"I noticed"

In truth Pierce was more than just hot and tired, his head was pounding and there was a pain in his stomach that wouldn't go away. To top it off the heat seemed to be affecting him more than he would like, he kept having to ask a nurse to wipe his brow and he was beginning to feel dizzy and slightly nauseous.

"Klinger! How many more have we got waiting?"

"About twelve colonel!" Yelled Klinger.

Hawkeye groaned.

"Pierce! What's the matter?" Potter glanced over to see the head surgeon leaning heavily against the operating table.

"I...I think I need to sit down." answered the doctor shakily.

"Nurse! Help Captain Pierce to that stool over there and get him a glass of water!" Shouted Colonel Potter "Hunicutt, do you think you can cut the yakking for two minutes and go and finish off for him?"

"No problem colonel" replied the other doctor "Hawkeye are you Ok?" His friend was hunched over on a stool in the corner of the room with an arm around his stomach, breathing heavily.

"I'll be alright, I just need a minute."

"Must be the heat, have you had anything to drink or eat this morning?" Asked Potter. When the incapacitated surgeon didn't immediately answer the colonel turned to the other two. Burns just shrugged and went back to stitching his gloves to his patient but BJ shook his head, casting another worried glance at his friend.

Hawkeye sat on the stool taking deep breaths and trying to regain his composure, he felt a hand on his shoulder and a glass of cool water being pressed to his lips he looked up to see major Houlihan kneeling in front of him, what alarmed him the most however was the fact that he was so spaced out that he hadn't even noticed her pulling down his surgical mask.

"M-Margaret?" Blue eyes softened and she took her hand from his shoulder to brush some strands of hair from his face, his body ached and his head spun.

Pressing the glass to his lips again so that he could take another sip she called to Colonel Potter "colonel, what should I do with him?"

"Is he fit to operate?"

"I don't think so, he's very warm."

"Dammit! It must be heat stroke. Get him into post-op and make sure he has a few hours rest and some fluids. Honicutt or I can have a look at him when we're done."

The Major led the dazed captain out of O.R, stripping his surgical gown as she went. She couldn't help but feel worried when there was no comment about her undressing him. As she helped to settle him on an empty cot she couldn't help but notice the way he seemed to be clutching his side, almost as if he was in pain.

* * *

Three hot and sticky surgeons walked out of O.R, BJ was worried about his friend and wanted to see him as soon as possible. He found Hawkeye fast asleep in one of the beds with a half empty glass of water by his side. For the second time that day he bent down to try and wake his friend, albeit a little more gently this time.

"How're you feeling?" He asked as his friend sat up.

"Tired, I shouldn't have tried to run for it when Frank came to examine me" answered Hawkeye as he rubbed his eyes, "my stomach hurts."

"Do you feel nauseous?"

"Not exactly... ok, maybe a bit." he replied under BJ's stern scrutiny.

"Margaret said you had stomach cramps."

"BJ relax, it's a symptom of heat exhaustion. I'm fine now."

"Hawk, you nearly passed out in the O.R, I'm sorry but I can't help but feel worried about you."

"I'm feeling much better now."

"Come on Hawk, if you're really feeling better then I'm sure you can stomach a bite to eat. Let's get to the mess tent before the cockroaches and rats eat everything." The ailing doctor struggled to his feet.

Hawkeye reluctantly followed his friend out of post-op and in the direction of the mess tent.

* * *

Hawkeye stared down at his food, stomach churning ominously. Lifting his fork cautiously he started his usual routine of sniffing each morsel, but this did nothing but make him feel worse.

"Hello Hawkeye"

"Hello Father" answered Hawkeye without looking up as Father Mulcahy took a seat next to him.

"How are you feeling? You gave us all quite a fright there in O.R, we were really very worried about you. "

"Thanks for the concern father but I'm perfectly alright, l'm fine."

The priest gave him a look but left it at that.

"Hello Father, l'm sure you'll be better company than Hawkeye here. He's hardly said a word since we arrived." BJ turned to his friend "Come on Hawk, you've got to eat something, you haven't had anything all day. You might even feel a bit better if you have a little food inside you."

"It's not my fault, it's this food. It's terrible! These meatballs must have been World War One surplus. We could just as easily win by throwing them at the enemy." Complained Hawkeye, pushing his tray away.

"The food is rather unpleasant," agreed Father Mulchay. "But we must be grateful for what we receive."

As the other surgeon and the priest started to talk to each other, Hawkeye was left to his own thoughts. He shifted slightly on the bench, trying to get more comfortable but the constant change in position only made him feel worse. He knew he should probably ask someone to examine him but he couldn't stand the thought of letting someone like Frank anywhere near him and he felt that BJ was too much of a close friend. The only other option was Colonel Potter. Making up his mind he rose a little unsteadily from his seat.

"Hawk are you okay? You look very pale."

"I'm fine Beej, listen do you mind if I meet you back at the Swamp? I've got to go and talk to Colonel Potter."

"Sure, send him my love" answered BJ with a smile.

"With hugs and kisses" replied Hawkeye.

As Hawkeye exited the tent he felt dazed and distracted, for this reason perhaps he could be excused for walking into someone outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope you're enjoying my story. Still don't own M*A*S*H unfortunately. As before reviews are greatly appreciated.**

"Watch where you're going!" Cried Margaret as someone collided with her.

She saw a figure hunched over and breathing hard, with his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around his middle. He raised his head and she caught a glimpse of Captain Pierce's now ashen complexion.

"Captain Pierce I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

The Doctor seemed to regain his breath a bit, he straightened up and even managed a small smile but his arms never left his middle.

"Sorry Margaret, I didn't see you there. I'm fine, never felt better. Just winded." He smiled but his smile was a little too wide and his eyes a little too bright.

"Captain you look terrible! Why don't you come and sit down in the mess tent, I'll get you some coffee, or perhaps you'd like something to eat?"

At the mention of food the doctor's face lost all remaining color and he set off at a brisk walk without a word.

"Captain! Wait! Where are you going!? Stop ignoring me! Captain Pierce!" Margaret suddenly found the door to the men's latrine slammed in her face, she resigned herself to waiting for him to come out before she could try and reason with him again. She rapped her fingers sharply on the door. She listened for a reply but instead she could only hear the sound of painful retching.

"Captain Pierce? Hawkeye? Are you alright in there?" There was no reply. Looking around for someone to help her she spotted Radar making his way over to the mess tent.

"Corporal O'rilley!" She beckoned him over. "I need you to go in there and check on Captain Pierce"

"But I can't go in there sir...uh... I mean ma'am. That's the officer's latrine!" Said Radar as he straightened his glasses. "I mean I'd like to help you, I really would but this latrine is for officers and only officers are allowed to go in there and I'm not an officer so I can't go in there, only an officer can go in. I mean, gees I'm only a corporal. "

"Corporal you have to go in and check on Captain Pierce, he could be very ill!"

"Why don't you go then ma'am...uh I mean sir...uh... ma'am! You're an officer and a nurse and everything!"

"Corporal I can't go in there, it's the men's latrine!" Radar looked confused for a moment until the Major loomed over him with a furious look, "I'm a woman!" She yelled at him.

"Yes Sir!"

"Ma'am!"

"Yes sir...uh...Ma'am, but you see if I go in there Colonel Potter would get really mad and I don't like it when he's mad, maybe you should ask Major Burns." Answered Radar nervously as the other Major walked past, whistling 'Yankee Doodle" merrily to himself.

"Ah, Frank, I need your help. I need you to go in there and check on Captain Pierce." Said Major Houlahan, waving at him to come over.

"Why do I have to do it, why can't the little twerp do it?" Asked Frank glaring at Radar.

"Frank! He can't go in there, that's the officer's latrine."

"Margaret, if I do this does it mean we can be friends again?" asked Major Burns in a simpering manner.

"Frank I never said we had to stop being friends, it's just I'm engaged to Donald now. Now are you going to check on him or not?"

"Who, Pierce? What would he need anyone to check on him for?" Asked Frank in a scathing tone. Radar slipped away quietly as he said this, eager not to be noticed by the two Majors.

"Frank!" Shrieked Margaret "he could be really ill in there!"

"Oh he's probably faking it." Said Frank with a look of disgust. "You know like he did in O.R earlier. He was fine! Got right up when I came to examine him, practically leaped out of bed. He wouldn't let me take his temperature or anything."

"Imagine that" said Margaret, a hint of sarcasm coloring her voice.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if he is faking this too."

"Frank, I was the one who took him over to post-op when he nearly collapsed in O.R."

"Oh, it's not your fault Margaret. Pierce is a very good actor, he had everybody fooled. Not me the though, I knew right away when he wouldn't let me examine him." And with that Major Frank 'Ferret-Face' Burns resumed his journey towards the mess tent humming obnoxiously to himself leaving Margaret fuming and having to wait for the obviously ill Captain to come out.

She didn't have to wait long before the doctor made a reappearance, he was as pale as a ghost and looked unwell enough to collapse again at any minute.

"Captain Pierce, you most definitely are not alright!" Margaret exclaimed, rushing forward. "You need to let one of the other doctors take a look at you."

"Actually Margaret I was just on my way to see Colonel Potter."

"Are you sure you can make it? Do you want me to come with you? "

"Margaret I'll be fine. I'm a big boy, I can look after myself you know!" He made off as if too head in the opposite direction.

"Um doctor." The head nurse tapped him gently on the shoulder. "Colonel Potter's office is that way"

"I know that, I want to go and brush my teeth first. My mouth feels like something curled up and died in it" she nodded in understanding.

* * *

Hawkeye felt terrible, his stomach hurt and his head ached. He was sure he had a fever and although it seemed to have lessened the pain slightly, throwing up had sapped his strength and left him with a terrible sour taste in his mouth. He knew he really needed to go and see someone, but he felt so tired and the bed looked very inviting.

 _Perhaps if I just close my eyes for a few minutes,_ He thought as he settled down on his cot and drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks to everyone who's left a review, I really appreciate it! Anyway, I wouldn't suggest reading this next chapter it you have a weak stomach: you have been warned! Other than that, enjoy! Please leave a review, I'm always up for feedback and don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive.  
**

BJ was surprised to find Hawkeye fast asleep on his cot when he arrived back at the swamp, he was lying on top of the blanket with one arm behind his head and the other draped around his middle.

He frowned, glancing at his watch. It was a little early in the day for anyone to be thinking about sleeping but he knew his friend had been tired after the events in the OR earlier so BJ simply covered his friend with a blanket before leaving for post-op duty.

* * *

BJ tapped his foot impatiently, he'd been waiting for Hawkeye to relieve him for nearly an hour but the chief surgeon had yet to appear. It was unlike the older doctor to be late, at least this late, and BJ was starting to feel a little concerned.

He walked slowly to where Father Mulcahy was chatting to a patient after making sure they were okay to be distributed he asked "Father, have you seen Hawkeye?"

"No, not since dinner."

At that moment colonel Potter and Major Houlahan walked in, obviously arguing about something.

"But colonel you must have seen him, he said he was going to see you right after he brushed his teeth!" Margaret said loudly.

"Major I assure you he never came, I haven't seen him since you took him out of O.R this morning!" Barked the colonel.

"Colonel I'm worried about him, he's not been himself lately, I think he may be really ill."

"Are you two talking about Hawkeye?" asked BJ feeling worried. "What's happened?"

"That's what we came to ask you Hunnicutt. Margaret followed-" Began Colonel Potter.

"I followed him to the latrines and found him throwing up, he told me he would go and see Colonel Potter as soon he brushed his teeth but the colonel claims he never turned up." Interrupted Margaret.

"Wait when was this?" Asked BJ.

"During dinner." Answered the Major.

"Well maybe the two of you just missed each other." Suggested BJ to the colonel.

"Not possible, I was in my office the whole time talking to Mildred on the horn. Have you seen him at all since dinner?"

"I saw him just before my shift started, he was fast asleep. He was supposed to come and relieve me about an hour ago." Answered BJ.

"Well maybe you should go and wake him up, I'll hold the fort here for a few minutes. Do me a favor; if he's okay tell him to get himself over here, if he's sick you can still tell himself over here." Said the colonel in a commanding tone.

"Aye-aye colonel"

* * *

As BJ entered the swamp he was aware of Frank humming obnoxiously in the corner, polishing his boots. Without acknowledging the Major he made his way over to Hawkeyes cot where he found his friend curled up tightly in a fetal position and muttering to himself in his sleep.

"Hawk, Hawkeye! Wake up!" He said softly, trying to wake his friend for the third time that day.

"Urggh... What time is it?" asked the chief surgeon groggily.

"Time for your duty in post-op. Are you feeling okay?" He asked as Hawkeye sat up slowly and carefully, keeping one arm wrapped tightly around his stomach as if he was afraid that it would float away.

"I'm...No. I...I don't feel well at all." Confessed Hawkeye.

"In what way?" Asked BJ gently going into what Hawkeye had dubbed his 'doctor mode.' He gently placed his hand on his friends forehead, the older man jerked away, but not before BJ could register that he had a fever.

"My stomach hurts, my head aches and my body doesn't seem to know whether it's hot or cold." Hawkeye grudgingly admitted.

"Any other symptoms? Such as nausea or vomiting? "Asked BJ, already knowing the answer.

Hawkeye nodded. "I've got enough nausea to light up the city of Toledo."

"You say your stomach hurts, can you tell me where?"

"Lower abdomen, right side. The pain has spread since earlier."

"Appendicitis?"

Hawkeye shrugged. "Maybe."

"Will you let me probe your abdomen?"

"Not on a first date."

"Hawkeye..."

"No." Answered the older man firmly. "It already hurts enough, without you poking and prodding me."

BJ sighed impatiently. "Why do doctors always make the worst patients?"

"If you were a patient would you trust you?" Asked Hawkeye with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Fine! I won't examine you if you promise to come to post-op with me. "

"Alright I'm sorry I didn't come to relieve you! Now will you please just leave me alone!" Yelled Hawkeye, wincing in pain as he tried to stand, he promptly fell back on the cot behind him.

"Nice try but I've had direct orders from Colonel Potter to bring you over whether you're sick or not."

"Since when did you follow orders?"

"Come on Hawk the sooner we get over there the sooner you can take your nap."

"Fine. I give up. It's not as if I'm ever going to get a decent night's sleep here anyway." He stood up again, swaying slightly, and grabbed onto BJs shoulder for support.

The two left the tent with Hawkeye leaning on BJ a lot more than he'd like to admit. It was already dark and the compound was nearly empty, something which BJ was eternally grateful for, he knew his friend would have probably refused to lean on him if anyone was watching. BJ couldn't help but notice the slight limp and the quiet gasps of pain as the made their way gingerly across the compound. They were about half way across when Hawkeye gave a sudden sharp yelp and what sounded suspiciously like a whimper.

"Are you alright Hawk?"

"Beej I can't go any further, it hurts too much and I feel like I might throw up." Whimpered Hawkeye leaning harder on BJ as his knees turned to jelly and his legs nearly gave way.

"It's okay Hawk, why don't you sit down for a moment." Said BJ, leading him over to a nearby crate. "Klinger!" Called BJ.

"Yes Captain." Said Klinger as he approached, dressed in a bright yellow summer dress with a matching hat and shoes and carrying his handbag over one shoulder and his gun over the other.

"I need your help, Hawkeye's sick and he can't walk over to post-op in this state." Explained BJ.

"Do you want me to help you carry him?" Asked Klinger.

"Not unless you want me to throw up down the front of your dress." Muttered Hawkeye threateningly.

"No, I think he'd be better in a wheelchair, can you bring it over?" Asked BJ.

"Sure thing Doc!" Responded Klinger.

BJ waited for a few minutes, listening for Klingers return. There was a groan behind him and he turned around to find Hawkeye slumped against the crates.

"It's okay Hawk, help's on its way." BJ said going back to Hawkeyes crate and sitting down next to him.

"Trapper? I don't feel well." Hawkeye muttered.

BJ frowned, his fever must be pretty high if he's confusing him with Trapper. He put his hand on Hawkeyes forehead, alarmed at the heat radiating off it, this time his friend didn't pull away.

"I don't feel well Trap." Hawkeye said from his hunched position.

"Easy Hawk, it'll be over soon." There was retching followed by a horrible wet sound of liquid hitting fabric, BJ could feel something warm and wet soaking his leg and seeping into his boot. He held Hawkeyes head, just as his friend did for him on his first day in Korea, Hawkeye groaned and retched again.

"Easy Hawk, just take deep breaths."

"I'm sorry." Hawkeye managed to choke out between heaves. BJ felt a shiver of revulsion as he felt more liquid seep into his socks and boots. Thankfully Hawkeye had had barely anything to eat all day so it was over fairly quickly.

"I have the wheelchair!" Announced Klinger, BJ was glad to see Margaret and Colonel Potter following close behind.

"How is he?" Asked Margaret.

"Not good, he has a fever and he just threw up...all over my shoes." Replied BJ as Klinger helped him get Hawkeye seated in the chair. "I think he might have appendicitis but I can't be sure, he wouldn't let me feel his abdomen."

"Why don't you go and get cleaned up a bit and meet us in a few minutes, we'll get him settled in post-op and I'll examine him." Suggested Potter seeing BJ's soiled clothing. BJ just nodded and headed back to the swamp to change his footwear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I won't be able to update for a couple of days but I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by the end of the week. Reviews are greatly appreciated! References to episodes: 'The General Flipped At Dawn' and 'Dr. Pierce And Mr. Hyde'  
**

When BJ finally made it to post-op he found the place in chaos; there were nurses dashing everywhere, people shouting orders and one of the beds had been knocked over.

Colonel Potter and Father Mulcahy were standing apart from everyone else, the colonel had a bruise forming on his cheek.

"What's going on?" Asked BJ.

"Hawkeye was very distressed when he saw Colonel Potter, he thought he was General Steele. He panicked and started to struggle and ended up punching the Colonel in the face and knocking that bed over there." Explained Father Mulchay.

"Who's General Steele?" Asked BJ.

"He was a two star General that came to inspect us a while ago, anyway he tried to have Captain Pierce court marshalled for disobeying orders and I think there was something about impersonating a civilian. Anyway, turns out he was crazy and got taken away in a rubber truck." Said Klinger, coming to stand behind them. "Boy, some guys get all the luck, that general was crazier than me!"

"I still don't understand what that has to do with me!" Growled the colonel, pressing ice to his cheek.

"Well, Hawkeye naturally took a dislike to the man and you do bear an uncanny resemblance to him Colonel." Explained the priest.

"Did you get close enough to examine him?" BJ asked Colonel Potter.

"I managed to get close enough before he hit me. It definitely looks like appendicitis, but his fever is so high that operating would be more dangerous than leaving it in at the moment. We've probably got a little while before it ruptures but we'll keep monitoring him and try and get his fever down before operating."

"Who's with him now?"

"Radar and Major Houlahan are the only ones who can get near him." Said Mulchay.

"Do you think he'll let me near him?"

"You can try but I don't want him to be any more distressed than he already is, if he shows any signs of being upset or angry I want you out of there and that's an order! "

...

"Captain Pierce? Hawkeye? Can you hear me?" Margaret tried to get a response.

The Captain fixed her with a blank stare, his fevered brain failed to register the panicked calls of the people around him. He was crouched in a corner with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his middle, he was shaking like a leaf, shivering despite the heat, and his face was ashen.

Margaret knew he was afraid, she was shocked at his strong reaction earlier but she knew it was probably down to the fever. Kelleye had thankfully had the sense to pull one of the privacy screens around them to avoid the curious stares of the other patients.

"Corporal, pass me a towel." Radar came back a few seconds later carrying a towel and a bowl of water that had been given to him by one of the nurses.

She took the damp towel and used it to wipe the captain's sweaty forehead, blue fever glazed eyes fixed on hers.

"M-Margaret?"

"How are you feeling?" She asked wanting to calm him down a bit.

"Awful, where am I?"

"You're in post-op, you were supposed to be on duty."

"What happened? I...I don't feel well."

"You don't remember anything?" Hawkeye shook his head sleepily. "You're very sick Hawkeye." Said Margaret softly. "I need you to stay awake. I know you're tired and in pain but you need to let us help you."

"Margaret w-where's Trapper?" Hawkeye sounded lonely and upset, Margaret knew he probably expected his friend to be there.

"Uh... Captain, Trapper's not-" Started Radar.

"Captain Mackintyre is busy at the moment." Said Margaret interrupting and stepping on Radars foot, the Corporal gave a pained yelp but otherwise stayed quiet.

BJ came to join them, he crouched down behind Margaret, keeping his distance.

"Hey Hawk, How're you feeling?"

Instead of replying Hawkeye fixed BJ with a confused and bewildered stare, blinking slowly his glazed eyes seemed to clear marginally.

"Beej?" The word was slightly slurred and drawn out but there was the barest hint of recognition behind the fever bright eyes.

"It's Ok Hawk, we'll get you patched up soon but you've got to let us help you."

"It hurts." Said Hawkeye with a gasp.

"I know Hawk, come on; let's get you onto a bed, you'll be much more comfortable." Suggested BJ.

Hawkeye gave a small, stiff nod and allowed himself to be pulled gently to his feet with a whimper, BJ supported him on one side and Radar acted as a sort of walking stick on the other, Margaret went and turned the sheets down on one of the cots and the two men finally lowered the exhausted captain onto a bed. She helped him out of his normal olive-drab and into a pair of light blue post op pajamas.

* * *

"We need to get that fever down before operating, how's he doing Major?" Asked the Colonel looking over at Hawkeye who was still lying in one of the beds. BJ sat in the chair next to him, the other doctor was staring into space as his sick friend slept fitfully.

"The IV seems to be helping a little Sir but it isn't enough, the fever's hardly come down at all. He's in a lot of pain." Reported Major Houlahan.

"Alright major, we'll leave it another hour and see how he is then. Hopefully the IV will have had a chance to work on his fever and he won't be so dehydrated either. We'll take it from there." The Colonel sighed heavily. "Be ready to assist me with the operation major, we'll need to act fast."

"What about Doctor Hunicutt Sir? Won't he want to do it?"

"Hunnicutt's and Pierce are close friends Major, I think it's best if I operate on him. If something were to go wrong…" The Colonel left the sentence hanging. Houlahan nodded in understanding. "Hunicutt can be on Anesthesia." Continued the Colonel.

….

"Easy Hawk." BJ said gently as his friend tossed and turned. He sighed, adjusting the IV stand and glancing at the clipboard that hung on the end of the bed. It wasn't good.

"BJ?" He glanced up to find father Mulcahy standing at his side looking sympathetic.

"Hello Father."

"How's he doing?" asked the priest gently, his voice revealing his concern.

"To be honest with you father it doesn't look good, we can't get his fever to come down." BJ huffed angrily. "I just wish I had noticed how sick he was earlier, I mean he was sat right across from me at dinner, what sort of friend am I if I didn't even notice he was sick!?"

"BJ calm down, you weren't the only one who didn't notice. All of us had an opportunity to notice that something was wrong and yet we didn't, you might remember that I was sat with you at dinner. We were both oblivious to our friend's pain and neither of us realized how ill he was until now." Stated the priest trying to console the distressed surgeon.

"I know father, thanks. I'm just worried, if we don't get his fever down enough to operate soon his appendix could rupture and he'll be in for weeks of pain." Said BJ with a sigh. "Come on Hawk, why couldn't you just have been more normal and developed a low grade fever like anybody else?"

"Pierce never likes to do anything by halves." Says Margaret coming to stand by the bed. "I remember one time when we couldn't get him to sleep at all, I think Captain Macintyre drugged his martini in the end but it took it a while for him to finally pass out. He attached a jeep to the latrines made it halfway across the compound with a general inside before he finally collapsed at the steering wheel."

"Oh really?" asked BJ laughing softly.


End file.
